Don't worry, I'm strong so I wont die on you
by Insomniac Lazy Author
Summary: Italy has a terrible nightmare and he runs to Germany for comfort. Rated T for Germany's language and mentions of blood. First Hetalia story


Tada! My first Hetalia GerIta story to post one here! Yay~

Italy: Ve~

Germany: You do realize that you made me very OOC right?

*pouts* Yes I realize that, shut up and stop pointing out my flaws! I thought I did well on this one!

Italy: Hurry up and start reading before they start WW3! *waves white flag*

* * *

_It was dark... and everything felt heavy... why? A voice... who? It's familiar... It's calling my name... where is it coming from?_

_''Italy... Italy!''_

_I opened my eyes. I wanted to close them again. No! I didn't like this! No! Germany..._

_''You're awake Germany said as he smiled at me._

_I was speechless. His clothes. They we're torn, and bloody. Whose blood was that? There was too much blood. No... No! It's his blood! His hair... his nice blond hair... that was always slicked back... it was messy and it was no longer that blond color. His hair... it was covered in blood... his blood! No... no!_

_''I'm glad you're okay Italy He said to me as he smiled._

_No! He shouldn't be worried about me! I was hardly hurt at all! While he... he was covered in deep cut's and blood! His own blood!_

_I tried to speak... it didn't work, no words would come out!_

_''So...ry... He said as his eyes closed and he fell over._

_''No! Germany! I yelled out as I held his head in my lap_

_''I'm glad I was able to protect you... but this is the end for me Italy. I'm sorry. I wont be able to protect you anymore''_

_I cried... I cried so much as I yelled'No! You can't die on me Germany! No! Who will hold me safe? Who will I come to when i'm scared? You can't die Germany! You can't!''_

_''Sorry Italy... Ich Liebe... dich... Germany said as he slowly closed his eyes and his breathing came to a stop._

_My breath hitched in my throat. No... No! This can't be happening! No! Germany! No!_

I quickly sat up in bed holding my cover close. My breath was deep and ragged. I bit my lip as my tears poured down my cheeks. Germany told me to stop being such a crybaby and I have tried... but this time can be a exception right? I kept sobbing for a bit more before I remembered- Germany was here! He was spending the night because we had been training until late today! I quickly got out of bed and ran into the guestroom that Germany was sleeping in, throwing open the door loudly in the progress successfully waking up Germany in the progress. I latched onto him and sobbed loudly.

''What ze fuck Italy? I heard him say before he hugged me and asked'Hey what's wrong Italy?''

I sniffed and shook my head as I said'Don't die on me Germany... Don't you dare die!''

''What are you talking about Italy? he asked me worried

''I-I had a... n-nightmare and you... You died protecting me! I yelled as I sobbed

I felt him push me away a bit and look me in the eyes and I was sure that he was going to give me a lecture until I heard him take a sharp intake of breath and hug me closely.

''I'm sorry Italy... i heard him softly say as he petted my back like they do with infants to prevent hiccups'Please don't cry...''

I bit my lip as I tried to stop but it was no use, the tears just kept flowing

''I-I'm sorry Germany... My tears wont stop flowing''

I felt him tilt my head up and then kiss my salty lips. At first my eyes widened in surprise before they slowly closed and I relaxed into the kiss.

After was seemed like eternity but yet such a short time we parted and he softly smiled as he said'Your tears stopped''

I smiled softly as I nodded before I asked'Germany? Can I sleep with you tonight?''

Germany looked a bit shocked at me as he asked'Why are you asking? Usually you just go into my bed without permission''

''Ah... yes i know that but I... I looked down as I tried to find a reason

I looked up as I felt Germany pat my head and then he said'It's okay Italy, you can sleep with me tonight''

I smiled softly as I said a low'yay''

* * *

''Hey Germany? I said as I looked up at Germany from my comfortable position in his arms

''Hm? Whats wrong Italy? Why aren't you asleep yet?''

''Promise me that you wont die on me''

He smiled softly as he kissed my forehead and said'I promise''

I smiled and closed my eyes as I said softly'Good night before sleep overcame me

But right before i fell asleep I heard Germany said'Ich Liebe Dich Italy''


End file.
